Zero's Marriage
by Traykov
Summary: Iris is alive!yay!And Zero doesn't want to lose her again, so He marries her without knowing she has adopted 16 kids!O.o How is he gonna handle this?R&R. Rated for STRONG LANGUAGE! AND THE F WORD! 18 OCs
1. What The?

_**Hi!I'm ZeroXx , this is my first fic, so please don't be hard on me.I'm also learning english so any help to improve my writing will be very well taken.(Just don't like "dumb it should say this"or put insults on the middle)Anyway i want to clarify that i haven't read any other story.The only ones are Summer Vacation Break, Rush Zero and Megaman Axl(That i really like it,but not the idea that Harpuia was a She,FOR THE LOVE OF GOOD HARPUIA IS A HE!EVERYTIME I PLAY MEGAMAN ZERO THEY REFER AS HIM!)so if this fic may have things that probably you wrote ,i had no idea.After i finish this fic i will start reading more, but for now I only read the ones i mention!SO DON'T COMPLAIN IF SOMETHING IS SIMILAR!**_

**X: ok, i heard the rumors,is true that iris is alive?**

**ZeroXx: Yep, she is, i hope Zero likes it.**

**X: Dude, Zero is gonna jump out of happiness, how can doubt it?**

**ZeroXx: Well, she's been alive for too long and did some stuff that Zero doesn't know.**

**X: Like what?**

**ZeroXx: She has adopted a lot of childrens, like 10 or 16, i don't remember.**

**X: I'm sure Zero won't care,they are just kids , what could possibly go wrong?**

**ZeroXx: Let's find out!..oh! i almost forgot i don't own anything,only the plot(thanksss GOD)**

**X:Please review people!

* * *

**

**Zero's Marriage!**

**FANGIRLS:NOOOOOOOOO!**

It was July 17th and Zero was in Iris grave.Every July 17th Zero spends the whole day and night in her grave.

(A/N: That's the day where i beat her)

_"Iris...why did we fight?...I loved you soo much...I still do...you died taking my heart within you..and now I'm here fighting against people that can make something like that happen again." _Zero thought remembering all the things he lived with Iris.

Signas told the other reploids to leave him alone.And then he called Zero's friends to make sure he didn't get bother by anyone,he had to make sure that someone do not even get close to him.

A/N: Yes,that person is Layer.

"Alia,come here a second" said Signas to Alia before she left the room.

"yeah,what is it?"

"Please make sure that Layer does not get close to Zero, try to talk to her and make sure she leaves him alone" Signas said with a serious voice.

"Signas, you shouldn't be so harsh on her, she just wants to help Zero forget about Iris"

X and Axl were listening from the door,they obiously waited until Layer got in her room.

Back to Signas and Alia

"YOU CAN'T JUST BLAME HER, FROM WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME" Alia was yelling and Layer was able to hear the discussion.

"HER WILLINGS OF BEING ZERO'S GIRLFRIEND HAS CAUSED TOO MANY TROUBLES! IT WASN'T ONE, IT WAS MORE THAN ONCE THAT SHE CAUSE ZERO TO TRY TO SUICIDE, HE EVEN THOUGHT FOR A MOMENT TO LOVE X AND BECOME GAY!. LAYER IS A SICK WOMEN THAT DOESN'T HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE CONSEQUENCES OF PLAYING WITH ZERO'S MIND! AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE DEFENDING HER! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT SHE DID LAST TIME TO YOU!

_Begin Flashback:_

Layer was using a watch to hypenotice(A/N:I don't know if that word exist if you don't understand what i meant was "control")

Zero's mind.

"ok Zeeerooo, wheenn i say LOOK,you will open your eyes, and the first person you'll see is gonna be Iris" said Layer in an evil and OMG-finally-zero-is-gonna-love-me tone.

Just when she was about to say LOOK Alia open the door and made a loud sound that instanly made zero turn to see what it was.

"LOOK" said layer,but then realize that Zero wasn't looking at her."wait...ALIA YOU DIRTY !#&&, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!

"IRIS YOU ARE ALIVE...OH THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Zero jump at Alia and started to kiss her and all of that.

"aaahhhhh, Zero get away from me...I'm Alia,Iris is dead!"

"Alia come here you &$" Layer separates Alia and Zero and she starts beating her,punching her and the poor Alia is beated up by her, she was almost dead"

_End Flashback_

"..." Alia didn't make a sound, she knew he was right, so she left the room and went to hers.

X and Axl were hidding so she didn't saw them.

"Maaann, there is a lot of trouble...sadness for just a girl...I'm sure that girl is alive and Zero has been through all of this for nothing" said the young Axl with no idea that what he said...WAS TRUE.

"Axl, this is serious, he killed her with his own hands, her body is there in the grave , don't say stupid things" X was totally sure that Iris body was in the grave.But that wasn't true.Did he forget that the Reploforce Space ship exploaded?

"Whatever man, let's watch tv,everthing will be back to normal by tomorrow" Axl turns on the tv .

TV GUY:

"Well, Mike everybody is here because is tha woman with the Biggest Heart has adopted 16 chidlren, yes, I'm talking about this young reploid name Iris"

"Iris?"said Axl and X together.

They guy with the camera shows the young reploid with long brown hair with a really beautiful smile with hope.

"Miss.Iris, Please tell us how and why you adopted this 16 children..."

TBC

* * *

**A/N: OK It may have sounded dramatic or kind of weird but i promise that it'll get better! This is my first fic and as i said before i haven't read much.Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**And for those of you who watched the movie and read the summery.Yes, I got the idea of Yours, Mine & Ours.**

**I haven't seen the movie but i watched the trailer and that inspire me!(I LOVE KATIJA PEVEC!)**

**She reminds me soooo sooo soo soo much of .I promise the story will get better.Right now i gotta go, SEE YA!**


	2. She's Alive! OMG! She's Alive!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman X, Capcom Does.**

**X: Where's ZeroXx?**

**Mic: Oh, my bro?**

**X: yeah, wait, you're his sister! His EVIL sister! What the hell are YOU doing here!**

**Mic: I'm here to check the spelling**

**X: This Embarrasing...**

**ZeroXx:Hides behind the door: Yeah, tell ME about it!**

**Mic: On with the story!

* * *

**

**Zero's Marriage!**

**Chaper II:**

**She's alive! OMG! She's alive!**

"Sh-She...i-is...a-a-aali-a" X was so shocked and frightened, that He couldn't finish his sentence, so Axl "kindly" slapped him."Alive!" And that word echoed in the whole HQ.

"_Alive...alive...alive..."_

"She's alive...OMG! She's ALIVE!" Zero yelled to the world.

"OH, NO! That can't be true! She's suppossed to be DEAD! She can't steal my Zero-Poo!" Layer screamed, as soon as she heard Zero.

**Meanwhile**

"See? I told you She was alive! Wait a sec... If Layer finds out, She'll kill her again! If she was dead before..." Axl whispered the last part.

_"Alive!..."_

"Was that Zero's voice? How the hell did he find out? Oh my...LAYER!" Just as They said her name, She broke the door and came running to Zero saying: "ZERO IT'S ME, IRIS!...I'm in Layers body!"

"Layer stop!" Yelled X and Axl in unision as they tried to catch her, too bad she was faster.

"Now No One Will Stop Me!-"

_Crash_

The obsessed Layer, didn't saw Alia opening the door of her room, and so she crashed on it really, really, really painfully.

"Oh my God! Layer, are you alright? It's me, Alia! Say something!"

"Alia...You Dirty Slut!"

"OH THAT'S IT! I'm out of this crap! I'm not helping you anymore" Alia said as she let Layer fall to the ground, making her knock her head, and fall unconscious.

After that, Zero came running towards X, stepping over Layer, and calling "She's ALIVE X! My beautifull, and hot Iris is alive!" and he started shaking X by his shoulders like crazy. "I'm sorry X, Axl give me a hug little buddy!" He ran towards Axl, who cowering in fear.

Axl made three steps backwards, and pointed to the TV "Look Zero! She's There!"

TV Guy

"Miss Iris, tell us more about you? What did your boybriend say?"

"I don't really want to talk about it now"

"Okay then, are married, alone, What's you status?"

"I don't want to talk about my personal life now, but if that person is watching this, I just want to let you know that I still love you, and I'll be waiting for you."

Back to Zero

"OMG, She still loves me! I've gotta find her"

"But Zero, you don't know what she did!" X Tried to warn his best friend about the 16 kids but it only made him worse.

"To Hell with you X! I'm going to find her and no ONE will stop me!"

"But Zero-" X tried again but, this time being cut off by Axl.

"LISTEN!"

TV Guy

"So where are you staying Miss Iris?"

"I'm going to be in the SunShine Mansion"

Back to Zero

Zero pointed all of the address in his hand with a pen. "ALIA! Send me here!" Zero showed his hand to Alia.

"Ew! Wash your hands!"

"Just send ME!"

"What about Signas?"

"Just do it!" Zero, X, and Axl, yelled in unision.

"Okay, okay, you guys owe me for this!"

"Yeah, whatever" Zero replied.

"Alright, wait here until I upload the coordinates"

A few seconds later...

"What's taking you so long!"

"Zero, It's only been 27 seconds" Said Axl.

"I don't care! you do what I ... saaaaaaayy..." Zero fainted.

"Thank you so much Axl!" said Alia who wasn't really uploading any coordinates.

"Thank these babies" and He kissed his guns.

"What the hell is going on here!" said Signas who came out of his room "Can't someone have good time reading it's newspaper in the bathroom of his office?"

"We're sorry Sir, but a lot happend since you went out "

"What? It's been only twenty five minutes since I went out, and you've already made a party, without inviting me?"

"Uh... not really, you see..." and X told the whole story to Signas, wich took him fifteen minutes.

"So where's Zero?"

"He's over...there..." X was lost of words.

"Guys! Zero's on Tv! and he's a pervert!" Axl said as he pointed to the TV.

"I'm never trusting in you guns again" Alia replied with an annoyed look on her face.

TV Guy

"Isn't this beautifull?" Zero was nuzzling Iris's chest.

"Oh Iris, I missed you so much! Please, MARRY ME!" Zero didn't notice he had a microphone and that everyone was watching him.

"Ladies, and Gentleman, This MAN, wants to marry Miss Iris, even though she has adopted 16 kids! Please, aplauses for them"

"What?" Zero Asked.

TBC

**

* * *

**

**CLIFFHANGER! I want you all to know that i only read Megaman X or Megaman Zero stories, nothing else. My sister advised me in the end. If you are reading this, you better review! If i don't get at least 4 reviews, I won't update until next week** **(that is, friday).****I checked for errors, if there is a lot! Blame my sister! Mic.

* * *

**

**ZeroXx: Mic! i was supposed to said that!**

**Mic: yeah, but you know, I've been here more time than you, and besides, I helped you!**

**Axl: You SHOULD be thanking her!**

**X: Cut it out! where's Zero?**

**ZeroXx: I think he had a heart attack.**

**Mic: With having the surprize of 16 kids! Who wouldn't? I mean, Come on! how's he going to get the money!**

**Axl: If i were Zero, i would probably go to have a hair cut, before the kids take it off me.**

**ZeroXx: Nice**

**Mic: Please review! **

**ZeroXx: That's my sentence!YOU THIEF! Ple-**

**X: That's enough, please review. And let's get this over with.**


	3. The 'Honor'

**Disclaimer: Watch disclamer from Chapter 2.**

**X: "What?" Those were the last words of my best friend.**

**Mic: Who cares?**

**Zero: Where's ZeroXx? I must kill him!**

**Mic/X: Don't know, don't care.**

**Zero: Are you guys ok?**

**Mic: I don't really care about anything now. I'm tired, I wanna sleep.**

**X: On with the story!

* * *

**

**Zero's Marriage!**

**Chaper III:**

**The 'Honor'**

_What?" Zero asked._

**At HQ**

"Oh my God, He is going to kill me." X was a little scared.

"Erm... I don't think He'll kill you, He might make you suffer a long, slow, and painful time. But nothing else." Signas replied.

"You know what Signas? SHUT UP!"

Axl quickly pointed at the tv again. "Listen."

Tv Guy

"Zero, They are yours, mine, ours! And yes, I accept, I will marry you!"

People were crying with happiness.

"OK, when is the wedding? Miss Iris?" Asked Tv Guy.

"How about next week, Zero?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

'_Oh, No! Not those eyes! Everything but those. I can't say no!'_ Zero thought."Ok, next week."

"Well, thats all for today, We'll come back with more news. Until then, farewell."

Tv Guy shows over.

"Thank you very much! My rating is going to the sky! Farewell." Tv Guy thanked as he went to his dressing room.

"Zero! Meet our kids!" Zero turned slowly, very slowly to see the kids as he thought _'Please tell me that someone kidnapped them!'_ Too bad because no one would dare to steal something from him.

"Daddy!" Said four of the oldest kids with an evil smile on their face. Then three younger ones jumped to his hair as two grabbed his legs and two more his arms.

"Hey NOT THE HAIR!...Iris i need to talk to my friends at HQ, I'll meet you there..._alone_." He whispered the last part, sadly she didn't heard him.

"Okay!"

"What about the kids?"

"Don't worry about them, They're coming with us."

"How-" Zero was cut off by a limo that came to pick them up.

"Come on honey GET IN!" She pushed Zero next to a green/yellow haired kid.

"I'm gonna make your life a living hell" Said the kid with an evil face.

"Now, now, please don't make daddy scared"

"Yes, momy!" He answered with an angel smile.

**Meanwhile at HQ**

"...Holy Shit, dude." Whined Axl.

By now, X was cowering in fear.

"I know him, He's going to come for revenge...There's only one way out...LOCK THE DOORS!"

"Roger!" Everybody answered.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"All doors locked!"

"Where the hell did you come from, Douglas? X wondered.

"I was told to lock them."

"Well, good job. We can't let him get in."

"Errr...Who are we talking about again?"

"Zero."

"Zero, wait...I forgot to lock the-"

"HELLO FAMILY!" Zero opened the front door with his sixteen kids behind him and his future wife beside him.

"-Front door." X slapped Douglas.

"_You MORON, now we are dead, thanks to you."_ He whispered so only Douglas could hear.

"What did I do now? You are always blaming me! Something else, Sigma? War? Terrorism? Armor's lost?"

"Shut it."

"X, long time no see. I missed you guys a lot!" Iris ran happily to them.

"Yeah, we did too Iris"

"And who is He?" Iris asked as She pointed at Axl.

"Hi, I'm Axl, I'm a new Maverick Hunt-"

"He's a rookie" Zero finished it and Axl glared at him.

"Well, why are you here? Shouldn't you be living in your new, big, awesome mansion?" Signas questioned.

"Yeah but, we want you all to come and live with us" Iris offered.

"Hell YEAH! I'm gonna get my stuff!" Axl said happily as he ran to his room, only to be stopped by Zero.

"Wait Axl, We still have something to say"

"Huh, What could be more important?"

"X, Alia" He paused and looked at them. "Iris and I had talked about it and we think you should be the kid's godparents" Zero said it in a proud voice as it were such an honor to be it.

"So? What about me?" Axl complain.

"Well-" Iris was being cut off by Zero.

"Axl, there is something very, very, very important for you to do. But is the greatest responsibility a person could have." Axl's eyes widened with hope. " Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?"

"YES, I will!"

"Well... I want you to be...the...BABYSITTER!" Just as he said the word "babysitter" a mirror broke, they heard a thunder, a baby started crying and Axl's smile...faded.

Zero hugged him and then whispered "_If you deny it, you and I will have a violent talk."_

"_but-"_

_"I know where you'll live."_

"Uhh...er...thank you so much?"

"No problem, buddy." '_I'll be watching you.'_

"Ok everybody, get your stuff and come to our mansion." Iris ordered.

TBC

* * *

**OK, first things first, by everybody she meant: Alia, X, Axl, Douglas, and Signas. Nobody else, she doesn't know about Layer, and NO i haven't forgot about her. I also didn't forgot Pallete, She'll be here soon. Maybe after two more chapters. **

**ZeroXx: Ok you got the info, now i gotta hide before Zero finds me.**

**Zero: Too Late. (Grabs ZeroXx by the hair)**

**ZeroXx: NOT THE HAIR, NOT THE HAIR!**

**Mic: What a baby. Please review.**

**ZeroXx: You thief!**

**Mic: Oops, i guess i did it again. Zero please leave my brother alone, if not... I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOUR LIFE IS A LIVING HELL,AND I MEAN IT!**

**Zero: What could you possibly do to me?**

**Mic: (singing)I tried to give you a warning, but everybody ignores me. You'll see in the next two chapters.**

**Axl: Holly shit dude!**

**Mic: You too!**

**Axl: Crap!**

**X: Whatever let's stop this madness.**

**ZeroXx: Ok then (Tries to walk away but Zero grabs him from the neck)**

**Zero: Do not even think about it.**


	4. Let's Name The Kids!

**Disclaimer: Watch disclamer from Chapter 3.**

**ZeroXx: Hi everyone!**

**Mic: Somehow my brother managed to escape from Zero.**

**X: Tell them _how_ ?**

**Mic: He lied to him, saying something about Pamela Anderson.**

**ZeroXx: Yup! That was easy!**

**X: And where is him?**

**ZeroXx: I locked him in the closet.**

**Axl: On with the story!**

**Mic: What!-**

_**WARNING: I'M NOT GOING TO WRITE ALL THE SIXTEEN KIDS, ONLY THE FIRST SEVEN WHICH ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ A/N AT THE END FOR MORE INFORMATION.

* * *

**_

**Zero's Marriage!**

**Chaper IV:**

**Let's Name The Kids!**

The 'Family' as Zero said, got into the Limo and soon arrived to "Zero's Mansion". Of course the way there wasn't too easy.

**-Begin Flashback**-

Zero, X and Axl were sitting on the back of the Limo.

"What do you mean I have to be the kids Godparent!" X said starting to get angry, something you don't see every day.

"Well, I died because of you twice, I think you owe me some favors!"

"I didn't ask you for it! I thought what we had was special!" X kept getting angrier by every passing minute.

"It is! That's why you're being the Godparent! Unless you want to be the babysitter!..." There was a silence betwen them. "I'll take that as a yes! thank you!".

"WHAT!" This time he fainted.

"Does that mean we're switching?" Axl finally said something.

"No, I just don't trust you."

"Why me Zero! WHY ME!" Axl screamed in horror, suddenly he heard a sound, and a green/yellow haired kid opened a window in front of them.

"Hey! Keep it down, will you? We're trying to watch Ice Age 2: The Meltdown here!"

Zero saw the kid and also fainted. "What's HIS problem!" Said another kid next to the yellow/green one.

Axl had a bad feeling about this, and also fainted.

**-End Flashback**-

Everyone got their staff, and put it on their rooms, except Douglas that got distracted by a little bunny, that had a picture of Pamela Anderson.

"Come back Sweet Pamela!" strangely, the bunny was named Pamela.

After that, everyone got to the dining room (Except Douglas) to eat.

"Papa, papa! Can we eat some burritos today?" asked a Mexican looking kid with a really spanish accent.

"Uh...Are you my son?" Zero replied dumbly.

"Si papi."

"Honey, he was made in Mexico."

"So what's his name?"

"51AlphaZ985"

"Is he Italian?" Douglas appeared out of nowhere hugging a bunny.

"I said he's Mexican." reply Iris.

"Do they all have names like that?"

"Yeah sweetheart, that's what I was goignt to tell you. We need to name them."

"No problem. What could possibly go wrong? Okay kids make a line! We're going to name you!"

Some of them said 'Yay!' while others said 'Boring!'. The first kid on the line was...

"Hey look at that kid!" said Axl. "He has X's eyes, and Zero's hair!...wait a sec, that sentence didn't sound very manly!"

"I thought of naming him Zero junior."

"That's ridiculous" X complained.

"How about Traykov!" Douglas got in with the little bunny again.

"Douglas...God dammit." Complained X again.

"Look, I just want to get this over with so I can eat. So take it, shut it, go to your room, and nobody gets hurt, NEXT!"

This time it was a girl, her armor colors were orange, black, and white. She really had an evil smile on her face, and was looking a Axl, evilly.

"Axl, do the honors please." Said Zero again.

"Hello Miss Tigress!"

"That's not fair! I wanted to be called Rhino! But instead they called me smarty pants!"

"Then how come you're named Douglas?" Axl added.

"Actually, When I was 6 yrs. old, My brother told me that I wasn't named smarty pants, It was Douglas!" Axl put his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"Ok, whatever, NEXT!" Zero called.

This kid, was ORANGE, with different shades, but Orange at last.

"Can you call me Daxter please?" He asked to Zero.

"You had a name and you didn't told us? Okay, skip it! NEXT!"

This next kid, Zero knew him too well, He was the green/yellow haired one. With an evil face as well.

"YOU!" Both said.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" The kid demanded.

"What do you mean with 'My house', kid? This is MY house now!"

"Okay, if you're done fighting, can we name Jak already? I'm hungry, and Pam too!" Douglas said.

"Jak? ok, NEXT!"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me, who you are!" 'Jak' demanded.

"Jak...I'm your...Father" Zero said it with a Star Wars tone.

"No! That's impossible! Mom said she wouldn't marry a dork! MOM!"

Iris came running at the sound of her 'nick'. "What is it 82GamaY952(Jak)"

"His name is Jak" Douglas corrected.

"Okay, Jakey what's wrong?"

"This Dork is saying he's my Dad!"

"He is..."

"MOM! you said you would marry a good man! Not a D-O-R-K!"

"That's enough! Get out unless you want to taste education!" Zero started grabbing his Z-Saber.

"Well, I don't think you want to taste Rebellion!" Jak started grabbing his own Saber, but instead of green, it was a blue.

"Iris, if you don't do something, I won't respond!"

"Okay, Jakey, please go play with 96BetaR318(Tigress) and 22DeltaW753(Daxter)"

"Okay MOM!" He glared at Zero,and walked away.

"NEXT!"

"Oye papa, where are the burritos?" asked the Mexican kid again to Zero.

"You! okay, how do we name him? Douglas, Axl? Any Ideas?" They shook their heads, and then a 'hippy' looking kid came to his side.

"Hey buddy, we got to make the next song!"

"Hey! They look like Cheech & Chong! Don't they?" Everyone stared at Axl like what-the-hell-have-you-been-watching. "What?"

"Okay, tu eres Cheech" Zero pointed at the Mexican one. "And you, Chong" Now he pointed at the hippy one.

"Okay,man!" Both answered.

"Ufff, I guess that's all."

"Zero... I don't want to ruin your spirit...but we still have to name ten more..." X added, complaining a little, once again.

"OK, fine, NEXT!"

The next kid was kind of fat...well actually fat. He had a red and yellow armor and a blue helmet.(Sort of like Cartman from South Park)

"Who the heck are you? And what the hell do need me for?"

"You DO NOT talk to me like that! I'm gonna give you a name." Daddy said.

"I'm Mike you moron!"

"Sounds good to me, get outta here! NEXT!"

**An Hour Later**

"Are we done? Pam and me are hungry." Douglas complained.

"YOU THINK I LIKE THIS! Tell me! Do you think I enjoy th-" Zero was cut off by Iris.

"Honey, We are done. I'll go buy the burritos, you stay with the kids." As She finish saying this, She grabbed her purse and went to Subway.

"Where're X and Alia?" Asked Axl. And as soon as He said it, Daxter yelled:

"Oh my God! French kissing in the hall!"

"X at least get a room! There are minors in MY mansion! Besides, it's time to eat!" Zero commented.

"What do you think He was doing?" Axl added with double sense.

"I heard that!" Daxter replied. By now everybody was sitting at the table. X and Alia sat away from each other.

"I need mis burritos" Cheech complained. (He speaks Spanglish)

"Shut up! You are making me hungrier." Replied Mike.

_"Hey Dax, Jak? You wanna play a prank on Axl? He looks like a good target."_ Tigress whispered to Dax and Jak.

_"Hell yeah!"_

_"Can we do it on Daddy too? He needs his Welcome Party!"_ Jak added.

"As long as they suffer, yeah" Dax and Jak really wanted to do it to Zero, for his ignorence.

"But how do we start it?" Asked Tigress

"Leave it to me." Jak knew what he had to do.

"Pam do you like burritos? or you prefer bunny food?" Douglas brought the bunny to the table.

"Will you stop it with your stupid, pinky, and useless rabbit! I'm going to eat it one of these days." Signas was too annoyed with the 'bunny this', and 'bunny that'.

"She's not a rabbit, She's a bunny!"

"It's the same smarty pants!" Axl was annoyed too. But it only got worse because of the kids.

"Mike you stupid fat ass!" Jak did it.

"That's it Eco Freak...FOOD FIGHT!"

"Dude, there's no food! And someone is going to be grounded!" Axl did his job of babysitter.

"Oh yeah? How about now!" Mike ran to the middle of the table and grabbed a piece of the special cake that Iris made for dessert.

"NO! NOT THE CAKE!" Zero begged.

"Oh! You want it? Then eat it!" And He threw it to Zero's face. Then everybody jumped out of their sits and did the same.

"Alia grab my hand! I know a place where we'll be safe!" X and Alia hided in a closet.

"Pam! Don't worry I'll protect you!...Ouch!...My eyes!..." Someone threw ice cream to his eyes. "Pam come back! Don't leave me!" He didn't know where He was going, so He headed to a closet. He suddenly felt something furry. "Pam you are here with me! This time I won't let you go." He hugged the furry thing, though He didn't know it was a broom.

Signas hide under the table. " Oh my God! I'm not a Maverick Hunter, I'm a commander! I shouldn't be here in the first place!" He was licking his thumb and trembeling in fear.

"Now! Everyone against Daddy and uncle A!" Tigress ordered, She really hates Axl, who knows why. All the kids threw food to them!

Suddenly the doors opened, and 'momy' came in.

"ZERO, AXL! What's going on!" She was too angry.

TBC

* * *

_**WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE ALL INFORMATION ABOUT THE KIDS, THE 16 OF THEM, THEN I WILL CONTINUE WITH THE STORY. IT WON'T TAKE LONG.**_

**Ok, I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if those names weren't what you expected, it's just too hard for me to name things. Even my sister had a hard time.**

**Oh, by the way, Traykov is representing me and Tigress my sister ( She loves tigers ).**

**Axl: Please review.  
**

**Mic: Excuse me. I say that! I'm gonna make sure your life is a living hell.**

**Axl: Why do you hate me so much?**

**Mic: I don't hate you that much, it's just funny for me.**

**ZeroXx: I'm tired, please review.**

**Mic: CopyCats!**

**X: Whatever, just review, please.**


	5. Kids Info

**Disclaimer: Watch disclaimer from chapter 4.**

_**WARNING: THIS IS ONLY INFORMATION ABOUT THE KIDS.(I'M TRAYKOV)**_

**Kids Info**

Traykov: He's Zero's Favorite son, besides Zexy. He hates trouble, though he's involved in some of it, he has a crush on a girl from school. He can be two different persons, 1. A serious, very shy(Speacially in front of cute girls), and sometimes smart kid. or 2. A pervert, shameless, evil, trouble maker.

Age:11

Likes: Miranda(a girl from school), Video Games, hang out with friends or family, guitars, Rock music, dogs, and his secret pet ShiloTCD who can talk.

Dislikes: Jerks, bullies, popular guys, school when Miranda is not there, listening his sister singing 'Hips Don't Lie' and soup.

Family: Tigress's brother.

Tigress: She's Axls Nemesis.She strongly hates Christina and has some respect for X. She loves to make peoples life a living hell. She can match her environment, making her invisible.

Age: 9

Likes: Tigers, fairies, ghosts, hedgehogs, chameleons, Latin pop, the color orange, Jak&Daxter games, Ratchet&Clank, Final Fantasy X-2, Danny Phantom, Sonic X, and The Fairly OddParents. Daxter, Ratchet, Espio, and Cosmo are her Fav. Characters. Fav Song: Hips Don't Lie by Shakira.

Dislikes: Axl, Christina, Zero, and sharks.

Family: Traykov's sister. Dax's and Jak's Best friend.

Mike: He's the 'black sheep' of the crew. He tries to do everything to have a night with Alia.

Age: 10

Likes: Alia, Insult people, watch mature stuff (He's a pervert), and do nothing.

Dislikes: Teachers, adults, and anything that has to do with responsibilities.

Family: None.

Christina: She's the Bi#$! one. She loves to flirt with everyone.

Age: 7

Likes: X, all boys.

Dislikes: Tigress, They are 'sworn enemies'. All the girls including Alia.

Family: None.

Jak: He thinks he's better than Zero, and hates him. He also has his Dark side, and his Light side, and trust me, you don't want to fight him.

Age: 9

Likes: Sabers, Nickelback, Sonic X, Races, and vacation.

Dislikes: Zero, school, chores, and girly music.

Family: Dax's and Tigress's best friend.

Daxter: He loves to play pranks on people, and sometimes is annoying. He also likes to bother Axl and Zero, and hates Christina.

Age: 8

Likes: Bother people, chameleons, people easily fooled, and girls.

Dislikes: Christina, being wrong, lose a bet, and being ignored.

Family: Jak's and Tigress's best friend.

Cheech: He's was made in Mexico. He speaks spanglish.

Age: 8

Likes: Alia, Money, Cheech&Chong Movies, naked girls, burritos, tacos, and Chilidogs.

Dislikes: Racist people, Christina, people hotter than him, his nemesis X.

Family: Chong's best friend.

Chong: He's missing some bolts, so he's old fashioned. He's an 'Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian' witch means he doesn't eat anything with a face on it.

Age: 7

Likes: Rock, he has a crush on Tigress, guitars, and peace.

Dislikes: Fights, meat, and modern stuff.

Family: Cheech's best friend

Reyk: He doesn't like to show himself, He loves Kenny from south park.

Age: 5

Likes: Kenny from South Park, Ratchet&Clank games, and Sonic X.

Dislikes: Christina, not being killed as Kenny, and Zero.

Family: Douri's twin.

Douri: He's Douglas fan, he's a weirdo 'know-it-all'.

Age: 5

Likes: Douglas, mech stuff, computers, bunnies and Linkin Park.

Dislikes: Being called nerd, Axl, X and girl stuff.

Family: Reyk's twin.

Alaya: She's the 'Romantic Girl". She doesn't like Tigress.

Age: 7

Likes: Axl, Shakira's music, birds, color blue, and Danny Phantom.

Dislikes: Tigress, Douri, Christina, and Sonic X.

Family: None

Terri: He's one of the smallest kids, and obbeys Tigress in everything.

Age: 2 1/2

Likes: Watch TV, follow Zero.

Dislikes: Mean people.

Family: None.

Axy: He's the baby that looks like Axl.

Age: 1

Likes: Unknown.

Dislikes: Unknown.

Family: Exy and Zexy's brother.

Exy: He's the baby that looks like X.

Age: 2

Likes: Unknown.

Dislikes: Unknown.

Family: Axy and Zexy's brother.

Zexy: He's the baby that looks like Zero.

Age: 3

Likes: Watch TV, Play with REAL sabers.

Dislikes: People cutier than him.

Family: Axy and Exy's brother.

Ratchet: He's Clanks best friend, but plays a lot of video games.

Age: 7

Likes: Mech Stuff,space stuff, and adventures.

Dislikes: Bad guys, Quark(You'll know him later), bullies, going to the hospital of the Doctor Nefarious, and hates Jak, a lot.

Family: Clank's best friend

Clank: He's Ratchet's best friend, plays ANY video games, EXCEPT Jak&Daxter.

Age: 6

Likes: Alia, help X, ruin Jak's and Dax's plans, and being a genius.

Dislikes: Daxter, being small, making Tigress mad at him, Quark, and being wrong.

Family: Ratchet's best friend.

_(Furture Characters)_

Sly: He's thief, or like he calls himself "A Master Thief".

Other information is unknown.

Bently: He's Sly's friend, and will make a fight of the nerdest kid in the house.

Other information is unknown.

Some Sonic X characters Might join somehow, Including: Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Cream, maybe Omega, and maybe the Babylon Rouges (Jet, Wave, and Storm).

**ZeroXx: I'll probably update tomorrow.**

**PLEASE ANSWER THIS:**

**1. Do you want me to put Sonic X characters? (review and tell me yes or no)**

**2. Do you think Lumine is Axl's cousin, or brother? (please review and tell me what you think)**

**Once again, please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. The Hell Begins

**Disclaimer: Watch disclamer from Chapter 5**

**ZeroXx: Hi again!**

**Mic: Did you let Zero out of the closet yet?**

**ZeroXx: Yeah, I did.**

**X: So? What happend!**

**ZeroXx: Believe me, You don't want to know.**

**Zero: Hi there!**

**Axl: Zero? Are you alright? You're supposed to be angry.**

**Zero: We made a deal.**

**Mic: On with the story!

* * *

**

**Zero's Marriage!**

**Chaper V:**

**The Hell Begins...**

"The kids started it! They destroyed your cake!" Zero replied.

"And look what they've done to Signas!" Axl pointed at Signas, who was in fetal position.

"Is-is- is this over?" Signas was still scared.

"Yes, everything is going to be OK. Zero, Axl, I don't want to see you right now. Please take your burritos, and eat outside." Iris was trying to control herself from hitting Zero.

"But Iris-!"

"Zero, I don't want to see you right now. Please leave...you too Axl"

"I know MY RIGHTS and-!" Axl was trying to complain but was cut off by Zero.

"Axl...just DO WHAT she says." Zero looked at Axl with a face of we-will-have-our-little-talk.

"Fine, I'll do it...But I'm not going to like it." Axl just go out angrily.

"Mama, escuche some moans viniendo from the closet." Cheech complained.

(Escuche Heard, Viniendo Coming)

_"Damnit, They heard us...put your clothes on, Alia."_ X whispered to Her.

"Open that door!" Iris ordered as she got close to the closet.

Suddenly Mike appear..."NO, NO, NO, NO, I like hearing them!" Mike blocked the door with his body, and put his hear on it, to hear more.

_"X! Stop touching me!"_

_"Shut up or they'll hear us! Besides...you like it!"_

"Good Job X! You're the man!" Mike praised

"X! Come immediately out of there!" Iris was getting angrier.

"Mom pleaseeeee...leave X and Alia make sweat love!" Mike was enjoing those sounds, but..."Hey! Why did you stop?"

The closet opened and X and Alia came out of there. Anyway Alia's hair was messy and X was sweating.

"Wow, surely is hot in there...hehe..." He commented nerviously.

"What about your hair, ALIA" Iris was ready to kick them out of the house.

Alia was about to answer but...

"Oh Pam I love you!" Douglas was in the other closet.

"Oh my God! I hope he didn't Fuck that poor bunny."

"Traykov! Watch you language!" Iris yelled at Traykov.

"Yes mom." Then Douglas came out of the closet with ice cream in his eyes, and hugging a...broom?

"What have you done to the poor bunny?" Douri started crying. He is five years old... After all.

"I'm just hugging it...right?" Douglas took off the ice cream, and looked at the broom. "AHHHH! Where's PAM!"

"Who cares about Pam? I'm just glad that Daddy and uncle A are out of the house!"

"Yeah, me too" Tigress and Daxter replied at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked, still a little mad.

"They started it! They deserve it!" Daxter answered a little too fast.

"Whatever, just help me clean this up so we can eat. Alia, X, please help me clean the table." She turned around to look at them but neither X, or Alia were there. She then screamed. "X, ALIA! If you don't come out this instant, I'll kick you both out of the house!" Iris was out of control, so much, that the kids made a 'group hug' to calm her down.

After they finished eating, Zero and Axl came back. Zero had to sleep on the couch. Axl alone in his room. X in midnight...well... he went to Alia's and let's just say...'X is gonna give it to ya!'

**Next Morning**

"Oh my God! I couldn't sleep last night!" Tigress complained and was talking to Jak and Dax, who also complained.

"Yeah, I know! All the screaming sounded familiar to me." Dax was thinking and looking around for clues.

"Let's just ask Uncle X, he is good at that!" Jak added. "I just hope it wasn't mom and daddy, making up"

Traykov, Ratchet and Clank appear and commented:

"They did made up, just now, I heard them, when They were at the babies." Ratchet said.

"At first I thought that was uncle X Fucking Alia, again. But then I realized It was the TV." Traykov added.

"Bro, you shouldn't say the F-word too much. If mom hears you-" Tigress got slapped by Axl's door.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked as if nothing happened.

"Nothing much, You just hit my little sis." Traykov answered not caring.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! I swear you'll pay for that!" Tigress got up with tears on her eyes and rubbing her face. "MOM!" And she ran crying to Iris. Jak and Dax followed.

"Oh boy. Don't worry I'll tell mom is not a big deal. See ya." Traykov ran to his mother too.

**Meanwhile**

"Zero, Honey, We have to register the kids." Iris coomented as She was watching the babies.

"Well... I'll go so you can stay with the kids." Zero suggested. Unfortunately Iris deny.

"No, I want YOU to stay with the kids, and try to get along with them." Zero was lost of words, and to make it worse. "Oh and I almost forgot... I'm taking Signas, Alia and Douglas to help me. I'm sure you won't have a problem, right? X and Axl will be here to help you." Iris looked Zero straight at his eyes, She got closer to him, as Zero thought _'Well at least i get a kiss' _but that didn't happened because of...

"Mom, Dad! Axl slapped me with the door! " Tigress was crying, which was real by the way, It did hurt her.

"He called us 'gathered'!" Jak and Dax said at the same time.

"Zero! I won't tolerate this! Tell Axl to control himself! He won't be calling MY kids, I mean, OUR kids, GATHERED! you hear me!" Iris was, once again, pissed off.

Then, Traykov, Ratchet and Clank came to the room.

"That's not true mom!" Traykov, Ratchet, and Clank yelled in unision."He never called them gathered! As soon as Tigress got hit, they came crying to you!" They yelled once again, in unision.

"I don't care! Just tell your friend to NOT call our kids like that! Or I'm going to knock some reason in to him!" Iris threaten. "See you later, Zero!"

"What? You only call me Zero when you are angry at me." Tears were atarting to make up in his eyes.

"I AM! Zero, If you don't love my kids, you don't love ME! So if you don't love me, we can end this relationship forever!" She snapped.

"YEAH, Leave our mother alone!" Tigress said

"Shut up! You just want to break our parents apart!" Traykov complained.

"You don't have a heart!" Clank ran away crying.

"Stop it! I can prove I love you! We'll marry, not today, not tomorrow, but the day AFTER tomorrow! Sooner!"

"NO!" Jak, Daxter, and Tigress complained, once again. They started cursing something.Just then, Axl opened the door that was closed by clank, and this time he didn't just hit Tigress, Jak and Dax too.

"Clank told me that those _bitches_ were talking about me! I never called them gathered!"

"Axl, I've got something for you" Iris said.

"What is it?"

"Come here" She replied. Axl started coming closer. "Closer" once Axl was close enough, She kicked his private parts. "Never insult my kids again, or you'll never be able to reproduce. I'll make sure of that."

Zero, Jak, Daxter, Traykov, AND X, who just came by, said "OUCH!" They looked in pity. Axl fell on the floor crying, and crawlling.

_"Looser"_ Tigress whispered. Just then, Iris left the room.

"Are you ok, Axl?" X asked him.

"Dude, How does it feel?" Jak asked.

"Axl, I'm so proud of you! _I would've never called them bitches in front of Iris, even if I really wanted to"_

Everyone started to leave the room, when X saw that Axl wasn't.

"Come on, Axl! Let's go, stand up!"

"I-I can't... Help me!"

X helped Axl, witch was really hard to do, because he couldn't feel his legs. After they finally got out, they saw Zero doing something priceless.

"I love you kids!"

* * *

**Sorry if it took me long, I was in Orlando my father took us for surprise. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you can still vote about the questions, or if you want to change your mind. Thank Orland because I'm full of Ideas. About the 'gathered' word, in my country it's sort of an insult, it's like you are telling the kids, always that you adopted them, for mercy, and they don't really want you there.**

**Mic: YAY! Orlando was so much fun!**

**Axl: Aw man! I didn't get to go there!**

**ZeroXx: You'll go soon, and of course, with kids!**

**Axl: Damnit.**

**ZeroXx/Mic/Axl: Please review!**

**Mic: Hey! Where're X and Zero?**

**ZeroXx: Don't know, Don't care, Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Someone's Comeback

**Disclaimer: Watch disclamer from last chapter.**

**ZeroXx: Damn! I couldn't update before because of internet problems!**

**Mic: And Thanks to you, some of our videos changed format from .Mpeg to .Avi! And i can't use them to make my own!**

**ZeroXx: I told you! It wasn't my fault. It automatically did!**

**Axl: Yeah right.**

**ZeroXx: Believe me, It wasn't me!**

**Axl: Whatever. On with the story!**

**Mic: YOU-!

* * *

**

**Zero's Marriage!**

**Chaper VI:**

**Someone's Comeback**

**At The Shadows Of HQ**

Someone came from her vacation.

"Hello people!" Pallete opened the front door only to see everything dirty with spider webs. "Guys...?" She started walking scared through the hall. "Anyone? Come on! Don't be shy!"

She then heard some sounds comming from the janitor closet.

"Mhp! Mhp!"

"Who's there?" Pallete was even more scared by now. "Guy this isn't funny anymore! Come out! Please!"

"Mhp!"

She slowly turned around and opened the door carefully, Only to find Layer really dirty, stinky, and messy. "Ahh! Layer! It was you! What's going on? Where's everyone?"

"Mhp! Mhp! Mhp! Mhp!"

"Yeah, Whatever!" She took the tape from Layer's mouth fast.

"Ouch that hurt B-!" Pallete put the tape back on her mouth again.

"Okay, If you insult me, I won't take it out! Make a sound, and I won't take it." Pallete threatened.

"Mh-Mhp!" She mumbled in a 'yes' way.

"Okay, that's it! you're keeping it!" Layer started protesting. "Just kidding!" She started taking it slowly, and Layer didn't complain.

"Thanks, Thanks!" She said quickly.

"Okay, what's going on? Where's everyone?" Pallete asked.

"Zero -"

"I don't care about Zero! How's Axl?"

Layer ignored Pallete's question.

"Married- Iris!"

"What? She married my _koibito_!" (Koibito-Boyfriend) Pallete's heart was breaking apart, tears were forming in her eyes. "But... I thought He loved me..."

_**--Begin Flashback--**_

_It was a really beautiful sunset, Axl and Pallete were sitting over a hill. It was such a romantic scene...but Axl didn't really cared about it._

_"Axl! Please say it! PLEAAAAAASE!" Pallete was hugging Axl's arm, she had puppy dog eyes. "Come on! Say it!"_

_"Er... I love you" He said with **NO** emotion at all, he barely heard her, because he was listening to his ipod._

_"I love you TOO! Will you be my _Koibito?"

_"Does that mean we're friends?"_

_"No."_

_"OK!" He thought it was less than friends, what a bad guy._

_"YAYYYYYY!"_

_**--End Flashback--**_

"NO! Not Axl! My Zero-Poo!" Layer corrected.

"AH! I knew he wouln't betray me." Pallete quickly recovered herself.

"We CAN'T let this happen!"

"But first!" Pallete went to Signas Office, grabbed some pills, and a glass of water. Then she came back. "Take this!" She put like 7 pills at the same time, and then the water. At last, she slapped Layer.

"(Gulp) Thanks Pallete! I needed that."

"You're welcome. Now, Where's everyone?"

"They are at some...SunShrine Pansion, I don't really remember...I was locked here..."

"You mean, SunShine Mansion?"

"YES! That one! That's where they took my Zero-Poo!" Layer was going nuts, again. So Pallete slapped her again. "Thanks, but we must go there!"

"You know, I was living next to that Mansion. The woman is really nice, and so three kids of her.(Jak, Dax and Tigress.)"

**Back to Zero**

"I love you kids!" Axl and X were shocked.

"X... Is Zero ok?_I think he is a Maverick."_ Axl was too shocked, He started to distrust Zero.

"Shut up Axl! Remember, He is doing this for Iris. Let's listen what he has to say." X replied. He still had some faith.

"Listen up everyone." Zero was grabbing Iris's hands. "Iris and I, are going to marry, sooner than we thought. Not today, not tomorrow, but the day after tomorrow! WE WILL!" Once again, a mirror broke, they heard a thunder, and a baby started crying.

"WHAT! You've got to be kidding us!" Everyone complained.

"Mother! What did this dork told you now! I'm sure he's lying." Jak was mad."I'm sure he has a lover!"

"Come on! Relax! He is not a bad guy." Traykov tried to convince Jak.

"You're right! He is not a bad guy. He is worse than that!" Tigress got into the discussion.

"Will you keep it down? You're scaring Pam." Douglas started hugging the bunny.

"Will you, knock it off, cut it out, and stop it, with the bunny!" Signas yelled and then Douglas ran away crying with the bunny.

"People this is LOVE! You have to understand. I love your dad, and he loves me back. He will love you too." Iris said. "So kids, I got to change your names and documents, I hope you behave while I'm not here. Can you do that?"

Crossing their fingers all the kids said: "Yees Mom."

"Well then, let's go. Signas, Alia, Douglas, you're comming?" The three of them looked at each other.

"Hell YEAH!" The three yelled in unision.

The four of them, left the house, quickly. Zero, X, and Axl, stared at the car leaving. Then, they turned around to see the kids fighting...

"Okay, We've got to separate them. Zero, I've already made a list. Here it is:"

**Zero: Traykov, Mike, Jak, Terri, Zexy, Ratchet.**

**Axl: Tigress, Christina, Dax, Reyk, Axy, Clank.**

**Me: Cheech, Chong, Douri, Alaya, Exy.**

"Why do I get to be with the 'bitchy' one?(Christina)" Axl complained.

"Simple, I don't like her, and Zero will kill me if I do that to him." X answered wisely.

"Good job, X!" Zero said.

"Okay then, Let's get started!" X screamed as if it was an adventure.

TBC

* * *

**Sorry if it was short, and it took long, but I've been busy these days, and it doesn't help that school will start soon. I had internet problems, and video problems ( witch has nothing to do with this, but my sis wouldn't leave it alone.) Anyway Please review! Oh, I almost forgot, I've been talking to a friend that says that Megaman X8 gameplay graphics were better than X7, I honestly think that X7 had better 3D graphics, Tell me what you think. I also notice that i put 17 kids and not 16, I'll fix that later.And I won't take long to update!**


	8. 1 Hyper, The Other With Bubble Gum

**Disclaimer: Watch disclamer from last chapter.**

**ZeroXx: Internet problems again!**

**Mic: Yeah, and always in my time!**

**Axl: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Mic: Guess, Cheese head!**

**ZeroXx: Screw you! **

**Zero: You talking to me?**

**ZeroXx: Where the hell you come from?**

**Zero: Oh so, that's how you want to play, right punk? Just wait until I lay my hands on you!**

**Mic: Whatever, on with the story.**

**ZeroXx: People help me!

* * *

**

**Zero's Marriage!**

**Chaper VII:**

**1 Hyper, The Other With Bubble Gum**

"Umm... guys? There's something I just notice." Axl was counting the names of the kids.

"What is it?" Asked X "Did I divided them wrong?"

"Not really..."

"Then, What is it!" Zero was losing his patience.

"Well...They are 17 kids, not 16. Iris cheated on you!" Axl was mad because He had more kids to babysit now.

"Actually, I didn't tell you because I knew you'll freak out." Zero said as if it were nothing speacial.

"Whatever, one kid more, one kid less. What's the big deal?" X added. "Now let's get started!"

**X's Time**

'Exy' was dirty and so he started crying. X came running as fast as he could and the 'scent', freaked him out.

"Ewwww, What have you been eating? Ewwwww...Oh no! I'm not going to. I won't. I can't." But anyways, he had to do it. So he carefully took the diaper out, and he threw it away.

"Eww, you do know that, that thing goes backwards, right?" asked Chong.

"Errrr...Yeah."

**Zero's Time**

"Shut up, Ratchet!" Said Zero who was going mad with all the kids.

"Dude, I'm in your side! Besides, it was Jak!"

"No, It wasn't me! It was you, don't lie!" said Jak.

"Shut up bastards! You are making the babies cry!" Mike yelled making the babies cry even louder.

"Someone, Pleaseee, shut them up!" Zero begged.

"I'm trying to! But with all the yelling is hard you know." Traykov answered.

"Damn it Ratchet! That's my video game!" Jak yelled at Ratchet while they tug for it.

"Ok dumbasses, the next one to make a sound...WILL SUCK MY BALLS" Mike threatened, and everbody, even the babies shutted up.

**Axl's Time**

"Shut up, Christina! I can't stand you anymore!" Tigress yelled.

"Make me!" Christina replied.

"Just leave me alone!" Tigress yelled again, and Axl came in, holding Axy, to see what was going on.

"Stop it! This kid won't stop crying because of you!" Axl complained, as the baby started crying even harder.

"You're carrying him the wrong way!" Tigress said, and Axl turned him upside down, making the kid yell. "Not that way, cheese head!"

"Fine! I'm putting him down!" Axl answered as he put him in the cradle."Now what are you fighting for!"

"She's bothering me!"

"No I'm not!" They both started fighting again, and Axl got in the middle.

"Stop it!" Axl yelled, but Tigress kicked him 'accidentally', trying to hit Christina.

"Sorry!" Tigress said.

"That won't take away the pain." Axl said, as he left the girls to kill each other. "Please, don't let the walls get a lot of blood." Axl got out of the room to check on Dax, Clank, and Reyk, completely forgetting about Axy.He thought that the boys would be more 'civilized', But it was only worse. The three of them were fighting, and this time, Axl didn't interrupt, because he thought he would be kicked again.

"Please God...Don't let thekids kill me...I swear...I won't make any difference with my _cousin_...I might even invite him here...please...just save me..." Axl said.

For 'miracle' Tigress got tired and went to check on Dax, as soon as she realized they were fighting, She yelled "STOP IT!" Nobody moved. "Either you shut up! Or you don't fight! I'm getting pretty sick of hear everyone yelling in this house. It's enough with having to see your faces all my life. I'm ashamed of you! All of you! Even Axl!"

"What did-!"

"SHUT UP!" Tigress cut Axl off, and he didn't make a sound.

_"This humiliating, I'm obbeying a kid! She is practically controlling me! I can't just stand here! I've got to do something!"_ Axl thought. "I WON'T-!

"YES! You will obbey me!" Tigress cut him off, again.

Suddenly, Axl felt his hair being pulled, hard. "AHH! Get it off! GET IT OFF! Ahhhh!" He started running aroung but the kid didn't let go. "Let me go! Ahh!"

"Goo goo gaa gaa!" Axy had an evil face, and didn't want to let him go, he thought it was a Teddy Bear, and a really ugly one.

_"Ahh! This hurts! I hope Zero's having a worse time!"_ He thought.

**Zero's Time**

The kids and Zero made a circle. No one made a sound, but Terri was looking at Zero straight at his eyes. He moved away from him, but Terri moved closer to him. No matter where Zero moved, Terri was following him. He was even sweating. Traykov saw that, since he thinks Zero is a good person, he gave him a hand. Traykov appeared behind Mike and then he slapped him.

"Ouch! You Son of a-!" He stopped and then realize. "Damn it! You did it on porpouse!"

"HA! Now you get to suck your own balls, Mike!" Jak said.

"Damn it! Fuck you guys! I'm going to sleep. Good night suckers." Mike replied, pissing Jak off.

"It's not even 8." Traykov added.

"Whatever, screw you! I'm tired of seeing your face! Good night losers." Mike finished and then went to his room.

"Ok guys-" Suddenly Zero felt something pulling his hair. "Not the HAIR! Not the HAIR!"

"Is so swoft." It was hard for him to talk, because he was only 2 1/2 years old. Then Jak and Ratchet started poking it.

"Hey! It's feels good. Come on guys! Try it! It's awesome!" Jak and Ratchet yelled in unision.

"No! Don't do it! Ahhh! AAHhhhh! My precious golden-like hair! NOOOOOO!" Zero yelled as Tray and Ratchet started pulling it harder. Jak realized that he had bubble gum, so he took it out, and put on Zero's hair. "No! What is that? It feels sticky. Oh no! Please tell me you didn't put what I think you put."

"Eeerrrrrrr...yeah?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zero fainted. Terri and Zexy started feeling sleepy and so they scooted closer, and used his hair as a pillow. So did the others.

**Axl's Time**

"Man I'm bored!" Tigress said.

"Okay, Let's try this again. If you guys stop making trouble I'll give you some candies that I have here." Axl tried to stop the boys from fighting.

"OK, OK! I'll stop!" Daxter say quickly, as he sat down to recieve his candy.

"Here you go" Axl started giving Dax the candy when...

"NOOOOO!" Tigress came running in slow motion, as Daxter started eating the Hershey's he got. As soon as Daxter bite it, he started running around the house yelling 'CANDY! Gimme candy!'.

"You Cheese head! He's hyper! He CAN'T eat chocolate, or any candy! He got sugar-high thanks to you!" Tigress whined.

"How was I supposed to know! No one tells me anything anymore!"

"CANDY! Gimme candy! candy, candy, candy! SUGAR!" Dax started yelling and running around trying to find some candy. Axy was already asleep, but when Daxter came , he started crying again. Clank and Reyk hid in the closet, while Axl tried to make Axy sleep again. Tigress tried to stop Dax from 'killing' someone, but it was useless.

Daxter turned around and the only thing he saw, was Axl. "CANDY!" Since he didn't saw any candy, he started thinking Axl's head was a lollipop. "COME HERE SWEET LOLLYPOP!"

"What? NO! I'm no lollypop! No wait!" Daxter jumped to Axl and started licking his hair.

"Strangethislollypoptastesdifferent!Nomatterstillgood!" Daxter said it so fast that no one could understand.

_"OH MY GOD!" _Axl screamed in his mind. _"He's LICKING my hair! GOD! Save me!_"

TBC

* * *

**Sorry if i took long to update, but i had internet problems again. School starts next Tuesday (I guess) and the update will be slower. So please be patient.**

**I'm getting into highschool, Finally! Anyway thanks for reading and please review!**

**Axl/Zero: ZeroXx! Come here!**

**Mic: Run brother! Ruun!**

**ZeroXx: Gotta go, See ya!**

**X: Guys please, make it quick!**


	9. A Voice in my head, And I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: Watch disclaimer from last chapter.**

**ZeroXx: Stupid Internet, stupid school, and stupid exams! I had one the second day of school!**

**Mic: LOL! I have all Honors and it's easy.**

**ZeroXx: Don't remind me that! I have Geometry Honors and it sucks! They give me a lot of homework!**

**Mic: Too bad, but my teachers are awesome! The only one that I hate, is Mr. Law, PE sucks! Besides, my friends are in other classes, I'M LONELY.**

**ZeroXx: Too bad, anyway wish me luck for the exams next week! **

**Zero/Axl: We are so sorry, we'll let you live for now.**

**X: Yeah, the homework is the best weapon to kill someone**

**Sigma: Thanks X, Now I know how to defeat you! MHUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Mic: Sucker, get lost loser!**

**ZeroXx: On with the story!**

**Special Thanks to: HeroOfDarkness2005 for editing the story. And Tomorrow a Hurricane will probably hit Florida, so It might take me longer to update. Anyway, REVIEW!**

**Zero's Marriage!**

**Chaper VIII:**

**A Voice in my head, And I'm sorry**

After long hours of babysitting torture, the so loved sound of the doorbell echoed the whole Mansion. Iris, Douglas, Alia and Signas came in, only to find Zero laying on the ground in fetal position saying 'What'chalookingat?What'chalookingat?' really fast, and Axl on the floor saying 'Imnolollypop!Imnolollypop!Imnolollypop!Imnolollypop!'

"AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The four of them yelled in unision.

"X! Get your lazy balls right here and now!" Iris was pissed off, once again. X came out of the room and in two seconds, he was in front of Iris. "What the hell happened here , X? Didn't you check on them?" Iris asked.

"Umm...actually..."

**Begin Flashback**

"I pick you, Bickuribox!" Douri yelled.

"Err...It's not Pokemon, Douri." Chong reminded.

"Oh, whatever, I just like saying that."

"Ok kids, I sacrifice my Summon Skull and my Celtic Guard to summon... the greatest creature you've ever seen! And it's blue, My Blue Eyes White Dragon! Which is blue!" X was taking the game serious. "And I attack your pathetic little clown. Blue Eyes White Dragon, do SPLASH!"

"This is NOT Pokemon!" Chong complained again.

"Tio X, shouldn't you check on Tio A and Papa Z?" Cheech asked.

"Err..." X looked at the opened door, and saw Axl running like crazy with Dax on his head, and Zero fainting with the kids using his hair as a pillow. "They're fine"

**End Flashback**

"...They were fine" X said, just then, he heard a voice on his head.

_'X...You unbelievable Son of a Bitch, you know you are lying.'_ the little voice said.

_'Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my mind?'_ X asked the little voice.

_'I'm your fucking conscience, I'm the one who makes the decisions for you.'_ The conscience said.

_'Oh, so you are the one who screwed all my life!'_

_'If you say it that way, it sounds harsh, I prefer more the term PeaceMaker'_ Conscience said.

_'So,you are the one who actually gave me the term Peace Freak? You deserve to die, bastard!_' X thought of his conscience dying.

_'Oh No! You can't do that...wait...NOOOOO-!(beep...)'_ Conscience died, or at least that was what X thought.

"Are you even listening to me? Peace freak!" Iris said, she had talked all the time X was with his conscience. "Ok, if you are lying, you are going to regret ever being made, X. So I hope you are telling the truth." Iris threatened.

"Yes." X answered with no remorse at all. For the love of God, he just killed his conscience! How can he ever feel guilty after that!

"Ok then, I'll check my honey-bunny" X stared at Iris weirdly, as she walked towards Zero. "Honey, are you ok?"

"What'chelookingat?What'chelookingat?" Zero said.

"Zero it's me honey."

"What'chelookingat?What'chelookingat?What'chelookingat?bitchhh" Zero said, and Iris heard the B word so She slapped him. "OuchWhat'chelookingat?Sluuuut!" Again Iris slapped Zero Harder. "OUCH! Whoever did it, thank you."

"Dou, Go check on Axl!" Iris ordered

"Yes ma'am!" Douglas said. He aproached to where Axl was. "Hey A! Are you ok?"

"Imnolollypop!Imnolollypop!Imnolollypop!Imnolollypop!" Axl said really fast.

"Pam, do you think he is ok?" The bunny gave him a puzzled look. "I'll take that as a yes, thank you." Then Axl stood up.

"Do I look OK for you, Rabbit Freak?" Axl yelled in Douglas's face, and that hurt Douglas' feelings.

"You...You... wanna lollypop?" He said in a stupid way.

"AAhaaaaaaa! I'm no lollypop! Get away from me!" Axl ran and locked himself in his room. Douglas looked at Daxter, who was watching the whole thing.

"Is it your fault?" Douglas asked.

"I licked his head for three hours straight." Daxter answered ashamed of himself.

Douglas stared at him with wide eyes and a disgusted face. "Ok, then it's settled. You go and apologize to him right NOW!"

"Yes sir!" For first time, Douglas said something manly. Daxter ran towards Axl's room. "Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Just go away!" Axl sobbed.

"I'm really sorry, I got sugar high. Whoever gives me a candy, I'm going to start thinking that it's the candy that they gave me. I'm sorry."

"You mean it?" Axl opened the door and shook hands with Daxter.

"I gotta go, see ya later." Daxter ran to his room.

"I need a new hair cut." Axl said to himself.

_'Tigress is going to kill me, if she finds out I'm a friend with uncle A."_ Daxter whispered.

**Back With Zero**

Iris was trying to take the gum out of Zero's hair.

"Ouch...OW! Be careful!" Zero said.

"I'm trying! But with all these knots… it's hard to." Then Douglas appeared with Pam.

"Leave it to Pam! Pam! I pick you!" Douglas said and Pam jumped out of his arms to Zero's hair.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zero Screamed.

"For the third time in the day. This IS NOT Pokemon!" Chong said furiously.

"Oh my god... It's gone!" Zero began to touch his hair. "It's gone people! Pam, give me a hug!"

"Oh, No! Don't get touchy-touchy with my Pam!" Douglas warned as he grabbed Pam away from Zero, and left the room.

"Well, I have to order what we bought, if you need me, I'll be in our room." Iris said as X entered the room.

"Hey Zero, how is it going?" He said.

"X, just the person I was looking for. I got something really important to tell you."

"Err...What is it Zero?" X said, a little afraid of what was Zero going to say.

"I want you... To join the Army." Zero said.

"WHAT?"

TBC

**Cliffhanger!**

**Well, It took me long to update this, but I did it. I want to see reviews for this. Otherwise I'll take longer to update. Oh...and guys, if you wanna watch something funny, go to my hompage and pick my videos. Watch them please.**

**ZeroXx: Yeeess! I updated this story.**

**X: Finally i was getting bored.**

**Mic: Tell me about it.**

**Zero: Tomorrow you have to suffer again ZeroXx. I'll be enjoying it.**

**ZeroXx: Thanks a lot Zero.**

**Mic: Whatever, please review:D**


	10. With Love Sigma, and You can't come!

**Disclaimer: Watch disclamer from last chapter.**

**ZeroXx: Yay, Another quick Update.**

**Mic: And it wasn't a Hurricane. Just a tropical storm! Told ya.**

**ZeroXx: I know. Anyway, for those of you who wanted to see the "cousin" here he is! Enjoy it**

**Mic: Lumiii! Yaaay!**

**Zero's Marriage!**

**Chaper IX:**

**With Love Sigma, and You can't come**

_"I Want you... To join the Army." Zero said._

_"WHAT?"_

"Oh-oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, actually I mean't be the bus driver." Zero answered.

"Oohh...What the hell are you talking about!" X was going nuts.

"I need someone to bring my kids to school, it can't be Axl because he doesn't have a license."

"He can get one! He's over the required age!"

"He could kill my kids," Zero grabbed the calculator. "And the insurance is too expensive for young people, besides...I already signed you up for it!" Zero said grabbing a bag with things in it. "Here's you uniform and your license." He handed X the bag.

X took the license first. "This looks like Axl wearing my blue armor...wait a sec...This IS Axl! Oh my God! I've got to burn this armor!" X said as he took it off. "I've got a lot of pictures of myself! Why is Axl there?"

"Well...you see..."

**Begin Flashback**

"That dumbass of X doesn't want me to be a Maverick Hunter!" Axl said as he was burning all X's photos. "I don't want to be like him anymore! At least you think I deserb it! Right! RIGHT!"

"Um...Yeah sure." Zero said.

**Before they headed to Giga City**

"Axl, I have to tell you something." X said wearing his commander armor. (Mic: It sucks!)

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You deserb to be a Maverick Hunter, sorry I didn't tell you this before."

"You mean it? YEAAAHHH!" Axl jumped out happily as X left the room leaving him alone with Zero.

"Axl... you do realize that if X finds out you burned all his photos, he will kill you. Don't you?" Zero said.

"JESUS CRISTH! We have to get new ones!"

"How?"

"There's only one way out." Axl look towards X's blue armor.

"Oh no! No way I'm wearing that!"

"Who said it was you? This is the plan: I'll refuse to go to Giga City. You will go, but you''ll have to disapear and join with me, so we can take the pictures."

"I'll do it, but you owe me for this."

**End Flashback**

"Oh... and how did you get my size? This uniform fits me really well. What the hell? Why do i have Sigma's signature?" X said as he read _"With Love, Sigma."_

"Well, I don't know. Axl took care of that."

**Begin Flashback**

"So...how does it fit Lumine?" Axl asked his cousin.

"It's awesome Axy, I'm sure X will love this." Lumine said in a gay voice.

"Good, but there's something missing, but i don't know what it is." Axl said looking at the black T-shirt.

"I'll take care of it." Just then, Lumine disapeared. He went to a secret hideout and...

"Hey baldy, can you sign me this?" Lumine handed Sigma the T-shirt.

"I'll do it. If you stop calling me 'baldy'. Is it for a fan?" Sigma asked while taking a pen.

"Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"Err...Anonymous...?"

"I'll just put an X. And decorate it." Sigma singed the t-shirt and draw his face, an equal sign, and a heart.

**End Flashback**

"Whatever..." X said.

**Back to Axl and the Kids**

Axl was talking on the phone. (Note: the three points is Lumine talking)

"What do you mean that you're comming here! You can't! Zero will kill me!" Axl said, in a dramatic voice."WHAT! NO! You can't come to live here! ... NO! I don't- ... WHAT! What do you mean you are just streets from here! ... What! Uncle E kick you out of the house? Why! ... He's racist? He doesn't like white people! ... You got a dog? ... What does that have to do with this anyway? ... ... ... WHAT! So you're comming here because- ... NO! You can't! ...NO!-" Axl hung the phone, as the kids stared at him. "You didn't hear a thing! YOU HEAR ME!"

"Axl, you can't yell at the kids. They're just...Kids..." Lumine said, as Axl still had the phone on his hands.

"How did you get inside?" Axl asked dumbly.

"Well..." He pointed at Tigress. "I told you I was a few streets away." Axl let the phone fall on the ground.

"Daddy doesn't let us break the phone."

TBC

**I know it's short but...as i always say "The sooner, the shorter." Now it was a tropical storm after all, and right now is a depression, so i updated 'cause i didn't have anything else to do. Tomorrow, classes again... (shit) ok now i gotta go. Please review :D**


	11. Swearing Kids and a Guest

**Disclaimer: Watch disclamer from last chapter.**

**ZeroXx: Another update guys.**

**Mic: Yeah, and in case you didn't know it, Lumi is my Fav. character.**

**ZeroXx: Ladies and Gentleman, we got a Star in the story. No, Not Patrick Star from Sponge Bob. We have a guest, and it's HeroOfDarkness2005.**

**HeroOfDarkness2005: Wait... you're inviting me as a guest star?**

**Mic: Well, DUH! He just said it.**

**HeroOfDarkness2005: For god's sakes tell me before you make an announcement you idiots!**

**Zero: I remember this kid...**

**HeroOfDarkness2005: AHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK MY LEGS TO PIECES? YOU SICK LONG HAIRED BASTARD, GET AWAY! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**ZeroXx: Zero, no! That's not a way to treat a guest. You beat him like this. ( Starts also beating HoD2005)**

**Mic: Come on Axl, Let's get some popcorn.**

**HeroOfDarkness2005: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKTARDS DOING? CAN'T YOU HEAR A HUMAN BEING YELLING AT YOU FOR HELP? OMG, SOMEBODY OUT THERE HELP ME!**

**X: Sorry, Payback time.**

**HoD2005: You guys are all bunch of jerks.**

**Mic: Since when did you notice?**

**HoD2005: Long time ago, you dirty whore.**

**Mic: That's it! You pissed me off. Prepare to suffer the hug of the teletubies.**

**HoD2005: AHHHHHHHH!**

**Alia: Enjoy the show!**

**ZeroXx: On with the story.**

**Zero's Marriage!**

**Chapter X:**

**Swearing Kids and A Guest**

"You two know each other?" Axl asked.

"Internet." Lumi and Tigress answered.

"My dad is not going to enjoy this, we have to hide you Uncle Lumi." Traykov said.

Then they heard Zero comming.

"Shit! Hide over there cousin!" Axl pointed at a girl's bathroom.

"Oh, I love those places!" Lumine ran to the girls bathroom while Tigress and all the other girls stared gasping.

"Oh, here you are boys. Hurry up and get your stuff, X is going to drive you to school." Zero said and pointed at what seemed to be X.

"Dude, I like your style." Daxter commented sarcastically.

"Shut it. Now get on the bus, I have other kids to pick up." X said as he read the bus schedule.

"That's the spirit X!" Zero said. "Guys follow him, i have to talk with Axl." All the kids left with X, leaving Zero and Axl alone. "I know what you did."

"Zero, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It just happen!" Axl said desperately.

"You are gonna pay for those-" Axl cut Zero off.

"I tried my best to not let him get in the house! But T-" Now Zero cut Axl off.

"I was just talking about the cookies. Anyways, Who the hell did you bring in my house!"

**With X**

X was now driving, and of course the kids were loud and annoying.

"Shut up kids! I'm trying to drive in here!" X said as he suddenly stopped.

"He started it!" One of the kids yelled while the other shouted, "Liar, liar!", then a loud crying was heard.

"I thought i told you to shut up! Punks!" Oopsie, X said a bad word.

Everyone gasped, and then they relaxed.

_"Mom is going to know about this. That jackass can't call ME punk!" _Mike thought.

_"I want my daddy!" _Douri and Reyk thought.

**After 20 long minutes**

"Uncle X, admit it! We are lost!" Jak said.

"Now I won't see my girlfriend!" Mike complained.

"Actually, the bus in front of us is lost, because I have been following him, after I picked up all the kids!" X commented and all the kids stare at him.

"Um...Uncle X, shouldn't you check at the back of the schedule? I think they always have the address of the school." Tigress said.

_"If I hadn't been a D student, I would have thought about that before."_ X turned the paper and saw the address.

**After other 20 long minutes**

"Finally! We are here!" X said gloriously.

"And we are late! Thank you X!" Tigress complained and then ran to her class.

"Don't worry uncle, you'll do it better tomorrow and the next day." Traykov said as he and the other kids left. But his last words echoed in X's mind.

_And the next day...and the next day...and the next day..._

"Missery, here I come!" X said, knowing that it'll probably be his last mission.

**Back to Axl**

"Em...You see, my cousin had a problem with my uncle...some racist stuff, and since he didn't have anywhere to go...He came here." Axl explained word by word.

"You had family and you didn't even tell us? And we always wondered about your origin. Anyway, who's this cousin?" Zero asked, really clueless.

"Do you really want to know?"

"DUH! He is going to live here! I order you to tell me who's this guy!" Zero said.

"Umm...well, We killed him, but he...somehow revived."

"You and us killed your cousin and you never felt guilty? What kind of cousin are you? You killed your own blood!" Zero screamed.

"I'm sorry! But i didn't know he was my cousin then! Anyways, can he stay?"

"He can't, he might be Sigma or other maverick we killed."

"Oh my god! You just blame me for killing my cousin! And now you don't him to stay? You bastard!" Axl yelled to Zero.

"Ok, fine! He can stay! Just tell him not to kill anybody! And what's his fucking name!"

"He is um...Lumine..."

**Back to the School**

Traykov was in a mainstream class though some of his brothers and sisters were with him, because they were advance.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Quark. I'll be your Math teacher, for some it will be advance and for others normal, before we start I want to introduce my helper for today Author.

"Hello Author." All kids said.

"Hey." Author replied with a bit of energy.

"Author, take attendance for me while I'm gone. I'm gonna get myself coffee before we begin." Mr. Quark requested as Author nodded and the teacher ran off.

"Okay… when I call your name, raise your hand or say here." Author instructed and called Traykov first, who simply said here.

"Tigress…?" Author called.

"NOT HERE!" She yelled to somehow make fun of the teacher. Much to her dismay she was failing.

"I'll see you after class. Mike?" Author called.

"He-re!" Mike replied back to the call.

Then it went all the way to Jak, Daxter, Will, and Davis. There was also a name Author definitely did not recognize…

"Erm… Slavin?" Author mispronounced and really pissed the kid off.

"**IT'S SLAVEN!**"

Author was amazed that the kid needed some anger management, but being just a kid there wasn't much the teacher's helper could do.

"Alright, okay, sorry… sorry…" He quickly apologized.

Then the rest came all the way to Kiera, Tessm Gil, and Danny…

Mr. Quark just came back with a cup of coffee on his hand.

"Went well?" He asked as Author gave back his attendance sheet replying and shrugging, "I guess."

Then Mr. Quark spoke again, "Author is a highschool student who's project is to help us in this class and some others. So if you need extra help call him." Mr. Quark explained to the kids. "Any questions for him?"

"Yes, do I really need to see him in and after school?" Tigress asked, but everybody ignored her question.

Author turned to Mr. Quark, and asked "Um, sir? I have a question."

Mr. Quark made an answer, "Yes Author, we'll pay you for teaching."

"N-no, it's not that… I was just wondering why you never told me how long I have to stay here." Author corrected.

"I don't know. You teachers from your high school were suppose to tell you that." Mr. Quark replied.

"W-WHAT? B-b-but you were supposed t-to…" Author stuttered as a few kids laughed.

"Not really." Mr. Quark replied and Author replied with a sigh, and he added, "3 months."

"3 months huh? Fine with me."

Author turned to the kids and introduced, "Kids, just because I'm a student, doesn't mean you should treat me like nothing!"

"Who said we were going to treat you like nothing?" Tigress wondered, puzzling.

"You for one, were fooling around during the attendance." Author replied.

"Yeah, she always bothers people. I think she likes you." Mike joked as he started laughing like crazy.

"Shut up, bastard! What do you know about liking?" Tigress cursed.

"HEY! Watch your language in the classroom!" Author warned.

"BITCH!" Mike yelled.

"ASSHOLE!" Tigress screamed.

"HEY! Argh… Mr. Quark, do something!" Author yelped as Mr. Quark crept to get out of the classroom only to get caught by Author.

"Um… You're in charge… I need more coffee." Mr. Quark attempted to leave only to see Author holding his key to the teacher's office.

"Nice try."

"We are gonna make your life a living hell." Jak threatened.

"And you can't escape." Dax added.

"Oh yeah? Even if I give you detention for the entire school year?" Author remarked as Tigress replied, "That would be suspension!"

"I told you to shut up, bitch." Mike swore again!

""THAT'S IT YOU TWO, SEE ME AFTER CLASS!" Author shouted at the two arrogant and annoying students.

"See if I care!" Tigress replied by sticking her tongue out.

"Yes, I'll call you parents, then you WILL care for sure!" Author teased back.

"I got a question." Mike said as he rose his hand up.

Author sighed, getting tired already.

"Shoot."

"What's the fucking deal, bitch?" Mike bullied as Traykov answered, "Shut the fuck up! I'll tell our parents!"

Then the kids went wild, and Author clutched his head out of not knowing what to do.

"Mr. Quark, YOU'RE the teacher! Do something!" He yelped.

"Tigress, Mike, Traykov, Jak, and Dax to guidance now!" Mr. Quark ordered harshly. "Author, will you take them there?

"Why ME?" Author asked in horror.

"Do you want extra credit?" Quark offered to Author.

"Well, yeah... but..."

"More money?"

"YOU're the real teacher! YOU should be doing the work!" Author complained.

"Okay then, They'll stay for some time. If they do something else... We'll send them to ISS."

"Okay...Fine"

"Now Sit Down and relax."

"I'll take them to guidance..." Author said

"NO! Watch how the teacher works."

"Whatever you say...'Boss'."

"Okay children let's start the day with a few math problems. What is five times two?"

"Come on don't be shy! Just give me your best shot!" Quark said, as Davis raised his hand. "Yes Davis?"

"Twelve?"

"Okay, Now let's try to get an answer from someone who's not a complete retard, anyone? Come on, don't be shy!"

"I think I know The Answer Mr. Q!" Tigress said.

"mamamamamamamama" Mike made fun of Tigress.

"Shut up! Fat Boy!" Tigress insulted.

"Hey! Don't call me fat you fucking girl!"

"MIKE! Did you just say, the F-Word?"

"Girl?" Mike asked dumbly.

"No, He's talking about fuck, you can't say fuck in school you fucking fatass!" Said Tigress.

"Tigress!"

"What the fuck Nuts!"

"Mike!"

"Dude you just said Fuck again!"

"Traykov!"

"Fuck"

"Jak!"

"What's the big deal? That didn't hurt anybody. fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Mike said.

"How would like to go see the school counsellour?" Quark threatened.

"How would YOU like to suck my balls?" Mike answered as everyone gasped.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, actually, what I said was: HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALLS, Mr Q?"

Silence...

"Holy shit dude!" Traykov commented.

"Urgh...I am SOOOO going to call your parents" Author threatened.

"NO WAY! I didn't do a shit! And I'm going to get in trouble?" Traykov complained.

"There you go! You just swore!"

"..."

_"Looser"_ Tigress whispered.

"I heard that!" Author said.

"Thats it! You four go to ISS now!",

Author had to take the kids to guidance.

"Well, I can say, I'm very dissapointed of you guys. You should be ashamed of your selves." Mr. Errol punished. It more sounded like he was just talking than scolding.

_Uh… that's it?_ Author thought.

"I already left a message to your parents." Mr. Errol informed.

"You called my daddy?" Tigress panicked.

"That's right" Mr. Errol nodded.

"Oh no! I'm in trouble with daddy!" Tigress cried.

"Mr. E can I ask a question?" Mike asked.

"What is it?"

"What's the big fucking deal bitch?"

"Yeah!" Traykov added.

"Eh hem..." Author warned the kids, but no one noticed.

"What? Now I wanna know where you heard this obscenities" Mr. Errol questioned, this time really angry.

"..Em.. Nowhere" Traykov muttered.

"We heard them from Author A few times." Tigress invented.

"Wha... wha?" Author stuttered, totally confused and frustrated.

"Guys, I seriously doubt Author would say, "Eat penguin shit you ass bitch sucker."

"Um... sure...Anyway, I hope you learned your lesson!" Author scolded.

"Can we go to PE now? I'm sorry Mr. Author." Jak apologized.

"Yeah, we're sorry." Traykov grunted.

**Back to Axl**

"WHAT! Lumine is your cousin!" Zero was nuts. "Now, who's your uncle! Sigma?"

"Actually, it's Uncle Epsilon and Uncle Redips. They fight a lot though." Axl explained as if it was a normal family.

"... Where is your cousin?" Zero asked, then suddenly the bathroom door opened and...

"Hey everybody, I'm superhorny from all the robot killing. Hey is it hot in here? These breastplates are like sooooo itchy" Lumine said, scaring Zero. "Oh, I'm sorry cousin, I'm late to work, see ya." Lumine ran out of the door with a purse.

"Please don't tell me you are racist Zero. **_She_** gets really scare."

"Axl..."

TBC

**HoD2005: Holy crap! I just made my special appearance! This is great! I finally get some credit for one story!**

**Mic: Whatever.**

**HoD2005: I saw you on the shower, bitch! And you were singing!**

**Mic: Yeah right! And my name is Miss.Prissie.**

**Zero: ZeroXx, Get your ass over here!**

**Lumine: You made me gay!**

**Author: Hey! Everybody wants to see Alia and X making out?**

**X: Err...You are not supose to say that, is personal!**

**Author: Who says so? I have the video tape of you two having sex here! I'll show it to everyone!**

**ZeroXx: You do? Give it to me!**

**Author: Hee hee hee! Nah, since you beat me up...**

**Zero: There you are! Come here!**

**ZeroXx: No, wait! AAAAAHHHHH! My leeegg!**

**Author: ZERO! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY IRIS!**

**Zero: What? I didn't...**

**Mic: Author, bring me some popcorn**

**Author: Get yourself one, bitch! (Runs off)**

**ZeroXx: aaahhhh, the paaaiin! The paaaaiiiiin!**

**X: Author, you don't insult my best friend**

**Mic: Who me?**

**X: I was talking about Zero.**

**Author: Hey X, you want me to show that video tape to everyone now?**

**X: No pleasee don't do it! I would ruin my image**

**Author: Then SHUT UP!**

**X: Since Zero is beating up ZeroXx, I have to beat up something**

**Author: Hey, look, Sigma! (Points at Axl)**

**Axl: What's up guys?**

**Axl: what did i miss?**

**ZeroXx: Axl! My best friend! SAVE ME!**

**Author: Pallette said she was gonna cheat on you! (it's a lie)**

**Axl: Thanks god!**

**Mic: I don't think that lie work out.**

**Author: But then she regreeted! And she's coming back for you... THERE SHE IS! (points at the back)**

**Pallette: Axl my Koibito!**

**Axl: Nooo! cooties!**

**HoD2005: Oh, ZeroxXx? That was a great show...**

**ZeroXx:...(Is kind of dead)**

**HoD2005: Oh, and by the way, you sure invite a lot of hookers**

**Mic: Damn it! I'll have to clean this mess.**

**HoD2005: Shut up bitch! Nobody cares about you!**

**Mic: That's it! What is your fucking problem with me! **

**HoD2005: I hate you all! You're all whores! (Runs off)**

**Zero: Come here you Asshole!**

**X: I'll get thattape back!**

**ZeroXx: Can someone get me a doctor...**

**Axl: I can be one!**

**Everyone: HELL no.**

**Mic: You don't know how to tie a shoe.**

**Axl: I don't even have a shoe.**

**Mic Literally you idiot.**

**Sigma: Please review!**

**HeroOfDarkness2005: Thanks ZeroxXx for putting me as a guest! This is greatly appreciated.To the readers have a great day and keep reading this story!**

**ZeroXx: It won't be the last time. Please review!**


	12. On Hold

**On Hold-Hiatus**

**Guys...I'll be out for sometime. Sorry, I have a lot of homework, projects and stuff, I honestly didn't thought honors was going ****to be like this. In that case. Just so you know...I was going to make this story into a flash movie, so you guys can watch and read the "Movie"**

**Yes...a flash movie. I make AMVs in YouTube and now I'm gonna make flash, but...i need help! Can someone help me or teach me how? I read tutorials but I think that if someone tells me how to do it will be better. I got some friends helping me now, but if i can get more help it will be better. oh and before i forget:**

**1. I need people that can mimic the voice of the characters. if you think you can mimic someone's voice well, just send me a messege or read my profile.**

**2. I put Hiatus but i might update this week.(I will)**

**3. Yay i got Microsoft word now. (Hopefully i won't be making grammar horrors)**

**4. Thanks for reading my story and thanks for the reviews.**

**5. Don't forget to test your voice with the microphone before saying you can mimic someone. I thought i could mimic Zero but when I tested myself I ended up being Axl. **

**That's all i have to say. Hope you guys can help me. And again. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. :D**


	13. I'm Back!

**Disclaimer: Watch disclamer from last chapter.**

**Ok...finally i updated..I'm so so so so so so sorry i didn't update as i said, but i had technical problems...anyway details at the end of the chapter.**

**Zero's Marriage**

**Chapter XII**

**Meeting Our teachers and the crimson demon**

"Axl... YOU-" Zero was going to say the worst insults he would have ever said in his life, but... He was cut off by Iris.

"Honey I got a call from a friend, her name is Pallette-"

"WHAT!? Pallette's here!? NOOOOO!" Axl screamed, and run away to his room, Zero and Iris could hear him locking the doors.

"What's his problem?" Iris asked. "Does he know her or something?"

"She is one of our new navigators. She likes Axl." Zero explained to his future wife.

"Oh... I see, anyways, I got a call from her, she is going to live in here. Hope you don't mind sweet heart." Iris said.

"Umm...Iris... I-I've got to tell you something. Actually there are two things. 1- Is she coming with someone?" Zero asked, remembering the purple witch.

"Oh yes! Her name is Layer. She told me that she has some mental problems."

"About that... That woman is obsess with me. She says she loves me." Zero said awaiting for a slap from Iris since he thought that she'd think Layer was his lover.

"Yeah, Pal told me about that too."

"Er...yeah...well, 2- I've got a...'friend' coming over...and...can s-stay?"

"Sure, what's _his_ name?" Iris asked.

"Well..._He_ has some kind of problem...and _He_ Doesn't want to be called a _he_..._Her_ name is Lumine"

**Back to The Kids**

The kids finally went to the so called PE class. They were doing good, except Tigress, who had some trouble at running. Their teacher was...

"DO IT FASTER! Traykov DON'T FALL! Tigress! HURRY UP! Tigress, come here and do 20 push ups! NOW!" **_Epsilon_** said.

"Yes, Mr.E." Tigress said. Epsilon started counting each push up.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine...what comes after nine?" He asked as he suddenly forgot what came next.

"You don't know what comes after nine?" Tigress asked annoyed.

"I was never good with math!" He answered in a sad mood. "START AGAIN! one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, twelve, fifty-eight...START AGAIN!"

"Jesus Christ, at this pace I'll never make it." Tigress said.

"Come on, it's really easy." Jak said as he did push-ups too with only one finger.

"Ooh, shut it! What do you know?" Tigress replied.

"I'll count if you want, Mr. Epsilon..." Author offered.

"Don't worry lad, I'll learn, START AGAIN!!"

"_Son of a bitch"_ Tigress whispered.

"Uh... okaayyy..." Author responded.

"Stop! Go to the lockers, take a little break, and then we'll play catch."

"Sir, we're out of baseballs we can't play catch…" Author said.

"Who needs baseballs? When we have basketballs!" Mr.E said.

"What! I'm no terminator!" Traykov complained.

"I'll get the cupcakes..." Author sighed.

"Relax Tray...This is going to be fun" Jak said.

"Lad, you play too! So go and pick a side" Epsilon commanded Author.

"What?! And even then what are we going to play catch with?"

"Lad...Basketballs…"

"Ah.."

"This is going to hurt." Tigress complained.

**Few Minutes Later**

Tigress was in fetal position, thinking about her cone.

"Not the cone, not the cone, not the cone, NOT THE CONE!"

"Tigress shut up! It was just a game… besides…I don't think our teacher would like to have a psyche girl on the class…" Tray said.

The kids were on their way to their next class…which was a big surprise, when they saw the teacher.

"Hello people!" Lumine said.

"Uncle Lumine?" '_What the fu…?'_ Traykov whispered the last part.

"Uncle L!" The rest of the kids said, as they gave a huge hug to their dear uncle.

"Where's Author?" Traykov asked.

**Meanwhile**

"No problem honey. Come let's go, otherwise we'll be late." Iris said.

"Ok, let me tell Axl." Zero got into Axl's room and saw him hugging a purple carebear. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oooh grapey, you're the only one that understands me… What the hell? AAAH! What are you doing in MY room? I could be changing you know! Didn't they ever teach you how knock a door?"

"Oh… That would a natural disaster, don't even mention it! Anyways, Iris and are leaving now, can you watch over the babies?"

"Err…yeah sure. What could possible go wrong?" Don't worry just go."

"Ok, see ya." Zero and Iris left the mansion, and left Axl **alone** with the kids.

Terri was sleeping and the only ones awake were Exy, Zexy and Axy.

"Ok, kids make a line, I'm going to teach you your ABCs."

Axy was liking his feet, not really paying attention. Exy was listening, and Zexy was… just there.

"Ok…here's a song to remember your ABCs, listen carefully.

_A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P,_

_Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z, _

_Now I now my ABCs, next time won't you sing with me?"_

Exy raised his hand, memorizing the song easily.

"Yes Exy?" Axl asked.

"Can I wo to the baffroom?"

"Ok, but first tell me what comes after O?" Exy just sang the whole ABCs again. "That's nice, but what about the P?"

"um…Too late…" He said as he looked down ashamed of himself.

"Umm…I meant the letter P…" Axl didn't realize what happened, but then…he sniffed "Ohh shit… No way I'm going to clean you."

**Minutes Later**

He did it after all, and now it was time to eat. The four of them were on the table Exy, Zexy, Axy and Terri. What surprised him was that all the kids ate by themselves except for Zexy.

"What's the matter with you? Why aren't you eating?"

"Feed me!" The little crimson demon commanded, thinking that Axl was his maid.

"Err…ok." Axl grabbed the spoon and made airplane sounds. "prfffff! Here comes the airplane! It's landing on the airport prfffff!" Axl put the spoon in Zexy's mouth but before he could swallow it...

"Eat shit!" Zexy spited on Axl.

"Ouch! My eye! My beautiful emerald green eye! I can't see without it!"

"Hahahahaha, You stupid!, You are a fucker!" Zexy spited on Axl again, while the other kids were throwing food at him.

**Back to the Kids**

"Here I am." Author said.

Mike sniffed Author and couldn't resist the temptation of cursing. "You smell like shit, were you with a girl?"

"Watch your language! And yes."

"Hello, you must be the visitor today, I'm Lumine, nice to meet you." Lumi said as he kissed Author's cheek. Author just stared at Lumine weirdly.

"What was that?"

"It's a way of saying hi in my country."

"Well... We are not in your country, and it isn't apropiate in school."

"It's ok, i won't do it again. Now kids please take your seats, and Author...come with me." Author just started at Lumine weirdly once again. "Come on Author... I don't bite."

"Erm...ok"

"Ok kids, I'm going to show you how to sing." Lumi said.

"Mr. Lumine, I'd like to play the piano as you sing." Author ask.

"Ok, AU, play the notes from My Inmortal,

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_suppressed by all of my childish fears._

_and if you have to leave,_

_i wish that you would just leave,_

_because your presence still lingers here,_

_and it won't leave me alone."_

Everyone started cheering. "Go for it uncle L!" They said.

"Ok, Mr. Lumine, errmm... I'd like to play a song of my own, Save Me...from Queen." Author asked, then Lumi just nodded. "Ok, goes like this

_It started off so well_

_they said we made a perfect pair_

_i clothed myself in your glory and your love_

_how i loved you,_

_how i cried ..."_

_"_Oh my God! Put some Sean Paul!" Mike yelled.

"Nooo! Shakira!" Tigress yelled.

"What'cha talking about? Linkin Park!" Jak also yelled.

"No way! Those guys stink! Let's put some Avril Lagvine!" Daxter yelled too, and everyone stared at him. "What? She's pretty good!"

All the kids started yelling, screaming, making a mess to the class. Lumine suddenly began feeling dizzy.

"Oh guys...my head...I'm gonna get the **mimisqui**!" Lumi fainted and everybody got quiet until the principal, Praxis, came in.

"What the hell is going in here?" Praxis said.

"Um..sir, the kids went wild." Author said.

"Who the fuck made the teacher faint?" As Praxis asked that, all the kids pointed at Author.

"... Sir you do not curse in a school."

"This is not a god damn private school. If you're looking for chicken soup for teenagers, then get the hell out of here. That's it for today, I'm sick of looking at your faces." Praxis left the room as the kids stared at him.

"My hero..." Mike said. Then the kids got their backpacks and headed for the next class. Author went to another class he had to help.

TBC

**As i said...i'm sorry i didn't update before... we wrote the story and then i accidently closed the conversation without saving the information...we wrote it in msn so... i didn't ask to save stuff. About the hiatus thing... well i thought it meant on hold to... I'm just on hold...not on hiatus, The story is all set...i just have to write it. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and i won't take this long to update the next chapter. If i have to, i'll tell you. Ok, if there are any questions just messege me, see ya!**


	14. Spider? WTF!

**ZeroXx: Sorry for the long wait again… I'm not gonna say when I'm going to update, 'cause I really don't know… anyway…**

**Mic: I got one B in my report card! (Starts crying)**

**X: B is good… a really high grade.**

**Zero: That's because you always had Ds.**

**X: Shut up! **

**Mic: But I almost got straight As! And I'm in honors…**

**ZeroXx: Me too… and I hate it… anyway on with the story-**

**Axl: Wait! Wanna know my grades?**

**Mic: NO! Wait…yeah…**

**Axl: I had As.**

**Everyone O.O**

**X: Shut up liar! On with the damn story!**

**Zero: No wonder he got Ds...**

**Zero's Marriage**

**Chapter XIII**

**Spider? WTF!**

The kids finally arrived to their next class, which was art by the way.

"Hi kids. My name is Spider, and I am your art teacher."

"Great! _What is he gonna do? Teach us how to use cards?_" Traykov whispered sarcastically.

"Today I will teach you the art of using cards." Spider said as a sweat drop appeared in Traykov's head, (Anime style). "You have different types of cards: 1. Is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Style 2. Duel of Monsters style. 3. Pokemon style. 4. Spanish style or my favorite 5. Poker style."

"Can we start with Yu-Gi-Oh!?" Traykov asked.

"No…" Spider said simply.

"How about Pokemon?" Tigress also asked.

"No…"

"Duel of Monsters?" Jak asked.

"No…"

"Then Spanish…?" Traykov said.

"No…"

"Why?" Davis, a random kid, asked.

"You see kids, I'm a cool guy, and the only cool card game, is poker. Know what I mean?" Spider said.

"Is it because of that? Or because you don't know how to play the other games?" Traykov asked.

"That is for me to know, and for you to NEVER find out. Now please take out your decks."

**After 20 boring minutes of lessons**

"Why did you teach us how to play poker, when everybody knows?" Tigress asked.

"Tigress, go to ISS."

"_Shit…"_ She whispered.

After she left the class. "Dudes, let's get this straight. I'm the teacher, you are the students. So, you do whatever the fuck I say otherwise your fate will be as Tigress's. Now get to work."

20 more minutes later

Spider saw the whole class talking, then He stood up smiling proudly of himself.

"_Spider, you've done it again."_ Spider thought, thinking were playing poker._ "I'm the greatest teacher ever."_ He clapped his hands and the kids stopped talking. "So guys, how's it going?"

"Good. Thanks for the free time." Logan/Slavin/Slaven said.

"What? Free time? What free time?" He said, still smiling.

"You never gave us any work." Mike said, which made Spider's smile fade.

Just as Spider was about to respond, the bell rang, which made the kids ran out of the class. "You think you are so smart, don't you Mike? Just wait until Monday, when my whole class goes to the Poker Academy, then you'll never get the the ultimate prize! Mhuhahahaha." Suddenly the computer talked.

"You got mail, you got mail, you got mail."

"Oh shut up stupid thing! Don't ruin my glorious moments. Hey! I'm invited to a wedding, which is weird, 'cause I don't know them, but still YAY!"

**Meanwhile**

Iris and Zero were at the door of HQ, where Pallete and Layer were.

"Zero honey, will you open the door for me?"

"Um…sure…" He said, a little unsure. He placed his hand on the knob but didn't move it.

"You just turn around-"

"I know how to work a knob! Is just…please… Iris, there's a NERD and an obsessed bitch! Which, to remind you, wants my sexy body!"

"Did you just say the B word?"

"I meant witch, sorry. Anyways, are you sure?"

"Oh Come on! My friend is in there." Iris said. "Don't be such a bastard."

"That's what you think about me huh! Then why did you marry me?" Zero complained.

"Zero honey we're not marry yet." Zero was about to answer until suddenly.

"YYYYEEEEEESSSSSS!" Layer screamed to the heavens.

"NOOOOO! I told Iris, the cursed has come to me! That bitch won't stop until she gets my sexy body!" Zero also screamed.

"Here we go again." Iris said.

**Will Zero survive the crazy witch…? You wanna see the next chapter and review this story.**

**Sorry for the take to much time again… school… so I'm not saying when I am going to update, I just hope it will be soon. Please review, oh! And before I forget, here are some replies to those anonymous people.**

**To … : Well, I can tell you that the Lumine gay thingy won't last too much… if you give em you're real account, I can give you more details, and about the action thing… well, I'm just beginning to write fanfics, so I can't tell you if I am going to put some action… I also haven't think of any action thing in the story.**

**To TATheSunTwin : Mimisqui means "headache" in a "gay" way, Thanks for reviewing and I promise I will make quick updates. And no, Axl won't go out with Cinnamon..i decided that Pallete is better… and if you also don't like the gay Lumine… that won't last long… see ya.**

**Please review, and have a good day.**


	15. A lot going on

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry,**

**On with the story...**

**Zero's Marriage**

**Chapter XIV**

**A lot going on**

The doors slapped open and Zero jumped over Iris, looking really scare and nuzzling Iris's chest. As the smoke faded the blurry image of the purple witch straighten.

"I'm in deep shit." Zero said.

"HEELLO IRIS!" Pallette said as she came out.

"Hey Pally, and you must be Layer, right?" Iris asked Layer, testing her reactions.

"Yesss, I am, and I think you have something mine. I want it back." Layer said looking at Zero, who didn't want to turn around.

'_Please tell me this is a nightmare, a horrifying nightmare."_ Zero thought.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about, I believe I just met you." Iris answered calmly.

"Shut it bitch! I know what you are up to! But this baby is mine! So back-" Pallette knocked Layer out.

"I'm sorry, she has mental problems."

"Or should you say, MENTAL OBSESSIONS!" Zero retorded.

"Whatever let's go home." Iris answered.

"Do you take her or do we leave her?" Zero asked.

"Of course we take her. She's one of our navigators. Is this how you thank here? You ungratefull b-"

"Ok fine we take her... relax Pallette. Let's go" Zero said.

**Meanwhile**

So the kids went to their next class, which had a sub. and let's say the sub wasn't really what you call Miss Sunshine.

"Alright you little twerps! I'm going to make sure your education is a livving hell. So sit down. Shut up, do what i say and nobody gets hurt!" The nasty sub. said.

'_Why is it that everybody tells us that nobody will get hurt? I swear everytime I hear that, I feel like someone is being hurt.'_ Tigress whispered.

**At the Mansion**

"Aaaarrghghh! nhp-!" Terri put a sock on Axl's mouth, so that he would stop screaming for help.

**Back with the Kids**

"Hey! No whispering in my classroom! Or you shall go to the corner of doom!" The sub. said as he pointed at a really, really nasty dark spot.

Suddenly the door crashed open. "Damn! I'm gonna have to pay for that, aren't I?" The sub. nodded to X, who crashed the bus at the door. "Well, guy get on the bus!"

"Not so fast!" The sub. said as he took a very sharp knife and placed it on X's neck.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no need for violence my friend. I'm just here to pick those kids up. They have an early dissmisal, see?" He handed that paper to the sub. who grabbed it with his hook arm.

"Very well then, you shall go; by the way, you are gonna pay for that door, aren't you?"

"Umm... yeah I'm planning about it. See ya... Pal." X said as the kids got in the bus.(Traykov, Tigress, Mike, Jak, and Daxter.)

**On the way home**

"You do know where we have to go, don't you uncle X?" Tigress asked.

"Um... a little help would be useful, you guys have to get ready for the wedding tomorrow."

"A wedding?" All the kids asked in unision.

"Yeah, your momy and daddy are getting married tomorrow."

"You are lying!" Jak was about to jump out of the bus when Traykov grabbed him from his feet.

"Hold it bicoloured. How bad can it be?"

"Ok here we are." X said. " Seems your parents are also here."

All the kids got off the bus and said hi to their parents and to the two new strangers. X told Zero the whole bus experience and that he owened him a few bucks for the broken door. As they opened the door... what they saw wasn't a beautiful scene. Axl was laying on the floor with whole house dirty, someone had played with the computer and there was a blue pig running around with Axy over it trying to ride it.

"Holy fuck! what happened here!?"

Signas came downstairs and as soon as he saw the pig he yelled, "Who the hell painted my pig!?"

"Holy shit Axl i leave here for, um... let me check my watch..." Zero looked down at some doodles he made in his wrist that looked like a watch. "Shit i gotta draw a new battery. Anyways aproximally two hours, and you almost destroyed my whole mansion."

"..." Axl was unconscius.

"Oh my god! He is dead! Damn! Now I don't know if he left anything for me." X screamed.

"Out of the way X! We'll have to do CPR!" As soon as Pallette finished her sentence, Axl stood up and backed up.

"I'm ok! I'm ok!" He looked terrified.

"What happend here?" Iris asked.

"Well..."

TBC

* * *

**ZeroXx: (runs from an angry mob) Aaaaaaahhh!!! Help!! Heeeeelllpppp!!**

**Zero/X/Axl/Mic: (sitting down, eating popcorn and having fun enjoying ZeroXx's pain) Run forest! RUUUUUN!**

**ZeroXx: I'm sorry I didn't update... things weren't as planned...anyways tomorrow I will start writing the next chapter... plus im writing other story... which wasn't expected by the way... **

**Mic: I told you should have updated before.**

**ZeroXx: I was busy!**

**Zero: Talking to who? Your girlfriend?**

**ZeroXx: Uuuhh... Bye bye! And review pleaseeee!**


End file.
